


[Podfic] Five Times Simon Tam Left Serenity (and then came back)

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: See title.





	[Podfic] Five Times Simon Tam Left Serenity (and then came back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Simon Tam Left Serenity (and then came back)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322626) by ana_grrl. 



Recorded for podremix, original recording by sly_hostetter. I didn't actually listen to the original podfic before recording it. I figured that I could always re-record it after I listened if I wanted to, but I couldn't un-listen to the original podfic if I changed my mind. As it turned out, I didn't have any new brilliant ideas after listening to the original podfic (which I enjoyed a lot, btw), so I went with my first recording. There's one thing in the original which was pretty cool and that I didn't think of doing, which is having two voices speaking simultaneously when two characters say the same thing at the same time. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/htrs95db3m5admddm5qvl2xfowl9d2dh). Length: 8 m 21 s.


End file.
